La Leyenda De La Hechicera y EL Mago
by Che-black
Summary: El romance ultra secreto [top secret] de sirius.....Sakurasirius...


Bueno este es un fic que lo hicimos a dúo yo con sakura espero que les guste aquí les va el primer capitulo Lo que escribimos sakura y yo esta en cursiva.  
  
Recuerdos:  
  
Era una tarde soleada cielos azules nubes blancas, parecía una película un chico (descríbelo tu)  
  
***  
  
yo: (Ah Sirius)  
  
Sakura: Describir a Sirius?  
  
**********^^********  
  
yo: Yo describo a Sakura  
  
Sa: OK  
  
Sa: Bueno  
  
***  
  
Era un joven alto de piel clara, cabello azul y un porte espectacular el que estaba sentado en un lago muy cristalino y puro  
  
***  
  
Sa: así?  
  
Yo: si muy bien  
  
Sa: ^^  
  
Yo: pospuesto q en el fanfic voy a poner que lo escribistes  
tu por que sino me van a tomar de gay  
Ya sigamos  
  
Sa: jajajjaja  
  
***  
  
El chico estaba muy concentrado en una libretita donde estaba escribiendo algo o eso parecía  
  
***  
  
Sa: ^^  
  
Sa: Que más  
  
***  
  
En realidad estaba dibujando a una chica muy linda pero también muy joven con cabello marrón, ojos verde oscuro, piel blanca.... Era una joven que solo había visto una ves pero como la dibujaba pareciera que la conociera de siempre  
  
***  
  
Sa:^^  
  
***  
  
Estaba muy concentrado y se notaba un hermoso brillo en sus ojos mientras hacia ese dibujo  
  
Un ************flash back*******  
  
Una tarde de verano El estaba paseando por una feria muggle  
  
Después de comprar una comida muggle muy rica y de pegarle a botellas con pelotas la vio pasar  
  
La chica más hermosa la cual le dedico una hermosa sonrisa  
  
Una sonrisa que le hizo palpitar su corazón, la empezó a seguir por inercia ya que en su mente solo se veía esa sonrisa "es la sonrisa mas hermosa que eh visto" pensó el  
  
De tanto verla como zombi @_@ Una vos muy aguda se escucho: Cuidadooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento vio una cosa blanca enfrente de su cara y después todo negro  
  
***  
  
Yo: (jajajaja)  
  
***  
  
Despertó en un lugar que el no conocía pero en ese momento recordó lo ultimo que paso y se acordó de aquella sonrisa  
  
***  
  
Sa: (Pobre sirius se ah de haber dado un santo ranazo)  
  
Yo: (jajajaja)  
  
***  
  
Mientras se acordaba de ella la imagen le dijo ¿Estas bien?  
  
Cuando escucho esa vos se pego un sustazo la imagen no era imagen era ella de carne y hueso  
  
Se asusto al principio pero después empezó a sentir un nerviosismo extraño algo que no había sentido nunca  
  
***  
  
yo: (Este fanfic me gusta ^^)  
  
***  
  
Se puso muy colorado y muy caliente pensaba que alguien le estaba tirando un hechizo o algo pero solo eran los ojos de la chica que lo miraban fijamente  
  
Ella volvió a preguntar mas preocupada que antes "¿estas bien?"  
  
ehjmmmm.........asñfoeia....sasfeas....-aunque se esforzaba no podía hablar algo el ocurría.  
  
La chica se mato de risa y el todo colorado le dijo muy bajito que estaba bien  
  
Ella dijo"¿que?"  
  
***  
  
Yo: (jaja)  
  
Yo: (Eso lo pongo antes)  
  
Sa: (No creo que donde está, esta bien parece que no lo escucho)  
  
(ok)  
  
***  
  
Esto...Estoy Bien...-dijo  
  
Ah que bien si puedes hablar ^^-dijo la chica  
  
La chica le respondió "^^ que bueno"  
  
¿Como te llamas? -pregunto la chica  
  
Sirius Black -dijo con una vos muy grave  
  
Yo me llamo Sakura mucho gusto-dijo  
  
Sakura que hermoso nombre- Sirius  
  
Sakura- Sabes te diste un golpe muy fuerte ^^  
  
***  
  
Sa: (Tipica carita sakuresca ^^)  
  
Sa: (^^)  
  
***  
  
si no has anotado la matricula d ese camión-dijo sakura  
  
¿Que??? -dijo sirius muy confundido eso era dialecto muy muggle  
  
¿Eh no eres de por aquí cierto?-dijo sakura  
  
Bueno no soy de Inglaterra, pero que es una matricula y que ¿es un camión?- pregunto un inocente Sirius  
  
o_O se ve que eres de allá...-dijo  
  
Creo que mejor dejamos eso para después ^^ ahora vamos a tu casa así te recuestas-dijo muy dulce.  
  
¿Que casa?-dijo sirius.  
  
OH dios este es un dia muy largo-pensó sakura  
  
Bueno parece que te ah golpeado muy fuerte así que vamos te llevo a mi casa- lo invito sakura.  
  
A.... a.... a... tu casa?- dijo sirius algo avergonzado  
  
Si vamos te invito una tasa de café ^^ no te preocupes no muerdo-dijo.  
  
¿Y como nos vamos a ir? vamos a desaparecer ¿supongo?-dijo sirius  
  
¿Desaparecer??? no vamos caminando yo traje mis patines ^^  
  
¿patines???????????? Y ¿que es eso?- dijo sirius  
  
Voy a ver si Tomoyo me presta los suyos vamos te muestro -dijo sakura con una sonrisa muy grande la cual  
  
El chico se quedo mirando muy atontado...  
  
Después de una larga charla con Tomoyo sakura logro que le preste sus patines  
  
Se los dio a sirius y le dijo pontéelos.  
  
Sirius no dijo nada y se los puso  
  
Cuado sakura lo volteo a verlo es se estaba bajando los pantalones o_O  
  
***  
  
Sa: (jajajjajajajajajjajaja)  
  
***  
  
O noooooo grito ella-muy sonrojada y sin parar de mirar sus pantaloncillos  
  
¿No que no quieres que me los ponga? esto es muy confuso si mejor dame la mano y dime donde vamos si-dijo sirius  
  
Eh vamos a mi casa y por que quieres que te de la ¿mano??? ¬¬-dijo sakura  
  
Tu solo piensa donde es tu casa y dame la mano ok vamos a tras del árbol donde no nos vean-dijo sirius  
  
Sirius se puso rojo como tomate  
  
Ella sin preguntar le dio la mano y pensó en su casa al momento siguiente pluff desaparecieron y se encontraban en su habitación.  
  
¿o_O que paso? como llegamos aquí- dijo sakura muy confundida  
  
Esto debe ser culpa de clow -pensó sakura  
  
Vaya que lindo cuarto- dijo un sirius muy emocionado- tiene muchas cosas muggle  
  
En eso entra kero al cuarto  
  
Que es esa cosa peluda y amarrilla -dijo sirius el cual se puso a corretear a kero como si fuera perro.  
  
Cosa peluda ¬¬-dijo un kero muy enojado  
  
Y empezó a correr en cuatro patas para que lo agarre  
  
ahhh sakura sacamelo sacame a ese sacame sacamelo!!!!-dijo kero  
  
@_@- sakura estaba un poco confundida aquel joven no se había asustado al ver a kero cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho  
  
Ya sirius deja a kero shh déjalo-dijo como si hablara con un perro en ese momento sirius se acerco en cuatro patas para recibir una caricia de su ama ^^  
  
***  
  
Sa: (jajajjajajajaj)  
  
***  
  
¬-_¬-u -sakura  
  
Bueno al fin lo dejo en paz pensó ella  
  
Bueno sirius ahora se buen chico y explícame ¿quien eres?-dijo muy comprensiva.  
  
Si eso quisiera saber yo dijo kero  
  
Bueno pues yo soy un mago- dijo un sirius muy orgulloso  
  
UN MAGO??????????- gritaron sakura y kero al unísono  
  
***  
  
Yo: (Me encanta hacer este fic contigo)  
  
(me ayudas mucho)  
  
Sa: (^^ igual a mi me haces reir mucho)  
  
***  
  
Haber espera que hago una taza de té y me cuentas con tranquilidad-dijo mientras se iba.  
  
Bueno pues sakura también es hechicera-dijo kero-claro que ella es una hechicera clow.  
  
¿Hechicera clow que es eso?-dijo mientras se acercaba silenciosamente a kero.  
  
Si, es aquella que capaz de usar el mismo tipo de magia que clow- Dijo kero haciéndose el muy sabio  
  
Si sígueme contando-dijo sirius con unos ojos de cazador eh bueno clow es un mago muy antiguo que encerró su fuerza en cartas-dijo-oye puedes quedarte quieto me pones nervioso.  
  
En ese momento sirius salio al ataque mientras que kerbero corría y se escondía en su cajón.  
  
***  
  
Sa: (^^)  
  
***  
  
En eso sirius sintió una fuerza descomunal que nunca había sentido antes se asusto un poco pero decidió observar había un acto que brillaba mucho cuando lo abrió salio un libro  
  
Bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste manden rewies saludos a todos por parte de Sirius y Sakura  
  
[Miembros de la orden siriusana..] 


End file.
